reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
US Marshal Uniform
The is one of the Outfits the player can acquire in Red Dead Redemption. It is obtained by completing the five U.S. gang hideouts within 24 hours of game time. Note: Only obtainable as Jack Marston. It is required for the 100% completion achievement. Description Wear the U.S. Marshal outfit and the player will be considered part of law enforcement in the United States. Even though you will be treated like the law, sheriffs and deputies will still come after you if caught breaking the law, but Marshals and posses will lay off. This outfit acts the same as the Reyes' Rebels Outfit but in the U.S. If the player goes on a killing spree, they will not be pursued. The Hideouts you have to complete in the 24 hour period are: *Fort Mercer *Gaptooth Breach *Pike's Basin *Tumbleweed *Twin Rocks In-game description "Dress as a marshal, and you will be treated as part of the law in the United States." Tips & Tricks *Obtaining this outfit is very easy for any well equipped player. It is recommended that the player completes all of these hideouts beforehand, so that all that remains is the simple task of killing gang members. All you need is a Mid to High capacity repeater, like the Henry Repeater, and the Mauser Pistol. With that loadout and a couple of moonshines, you can beat all the hideouts in 15-25 minutes at the most. *First off, the player should acquire a fast mount and good weapons. It is useful to have plenty of medicine, apples and horse pills. A repeater should be a weapon of choice as they function well under any circumstance; one combination could be a Henry Repeater, Double-Action Revolver and Semi-Auto Shotgun. However, for effectiveness and speed, the best combination is using the "American Standardbred" horse found in Tall Trees and Great Plains , the Mauser Pistol purchased in Blackwater and the Evans Repeater also purchased at Blackwater. With this combination one could complete the challenge in as little as 8 game hours. *Gaptooth Breach should be the first destination on this trip, then head to Tumbleweed, Fort Mercer, Twin Rocks, and finally Pike's Basin. Going the opposite direction works too, but it is advisable to continuously move in one direction instead of doubling back. Stay on the main roads to avoid accidental death. *Note that a very effective shortcut is to travel from Twin Rocks straight past Hanging Rock to Pike's Basin as the ground here is fast and the primary route takes the player around through Armadillo. * Secondary objectives, such as saving the rancher's daughter at Twin Rocks, are not necessary. *Avoid the temptation to use a stagecoach or camp while traveling to the next destination, as this will take more in-game time than on horseback. Do not save, as this will cause Marston to rest for 6 hours in-game. *The best strategy is not to panic or worry, as there is more than enough time to complete the task. However, do your best not to die, as it will result in you being transported back to the house or camp where you last saved. *It also helps to remain on horseback in Pike's Basin and kill using Dead Eye. *An easy way to complete Gaptooth Breach is to equip the Treasure Hunter Outfit. This way it is possible to complete the mission without hostility. *The one above will work with the Walton's Gang Outfit and the Bollard Twins Outfit. *In open-air hideouts like Twin Rocks, the Buffalo Rifle can be used to quickly eliminate gang members, especially on Normal aiming mode. Tap the button and Marston will draw it and aim on a target. One shot will generally eliminate a human. After you shoot, let go of the aiming button and press it again at another target. To clear Twin rocks in an exceptionally small amount of time, come at Twin Rocks from the south, up the big hill behind the hideout. The lookouts on the rocks can be eliminated from there, as can most of the people on the ground. Then descend and save the rancher's daughter. Trivia *Solomon's Folly is NOT a hideout that contributes to the acquiring of this outfit, as it is a PS3 exclusive hideout. *Barring any possible run-ins with trouble, all the gang hideouts can be completed in under 12 in-game hours. *You cannot obtain this outfit until you complete the main storyline. That means only Jack can wear the outfit. *Travelling through Thieves' Landing while wearing this outfit will result in hostile behavior from almost everyone. *A picture above depicts John Marston wearing the outfit during normal gameplay, but now, it is limited to Jack. *If you try to do the requirement with John Marston, the outfit will not unlock when you are using Jack Marston later in the game. *The lasso is not visible at Marston's side while wearing this outift. Gallery File:Deputy_outfit.jpg File:IMGP4148.jpg|Jack wearing the U.S. Marshal outfit Achievements/Trophies Obtaining the contributes toward acquisition of the following Achievement/Trophy: es:Uniforme de comisario de los EE.UU Category:Redemption Outfits Category:Outfits Category:Single Player Category:Law Enforcement